1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to devices and methods for switching and, more particularly, to track switches.
2. Related Art
Switching for tracks along which a vehicle travels is well known. For example, a known reciprocal track switch for train tracks includes a pair of rails each hinged at one end to a main track and each being free at the other. The free ends are connected with a bar that is actuated to slide the track within a single plane to optionally complete one segment of track or another segment of track. The bar may be reciprocated by a motor.
The reciprocal track switch suffers from the deficiency that it is limited in its range of angle between track segments thus generally prevents use of it for track crossings. Also, the reciprocal track switch suffers from a relatively lengthy duration of time to complete the switching.
The latter deficiency is particularly evident in today's switching systems for amusement park or theme park rides and attractions. For example roller coasters utilize track switches that shuttle entire track segments in and out of the path of the vehicle. This system requires moving large masses of steel track more then twice the distance of the vehicles pathway. This switch requires on the order eleven seconds to switch from one track segment to another.
It is desired to provide a switching system that allows for multiple vehicles with multiple track engaging wheel assemblies to make quick changes in direction via fast changing track switching.
Accordingly, to date, no suitable system or method is available for rapid switching of a vehicle from one track segment to another.